urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Vicki Pettersson
Vicki Pettersson — Author Website Vicki Pettersson | New York Times Bestselling Author of The Signs of the Zodiac Series About the Author Vicki Pettersson Bio: After ten years with the Tropicana's Folies Bergere, Las Vegas native Vicki Pettersson traded in her sequins for a laptop. But she still knows all about what really happens behind the scenes in Sin City. ~ Fantastic Fiction *More; About Vicki | Vicki Pettersson Trademark Style classic noir fiction Series To expand the table, right-press or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Genre Key: UF=Urban Fantasy, RUF=Romantic Urban Fantasy, Noir-UF=Noir Urban Fantasy, YA-UF=Young Adult Urban Fantasy, UF-SF=Urban Fantasy/Sci-Fi, UF-Hor=Urban Fantasy-Horror, PA-UF=Post-Apocalyptic-UF, Dys-UF=Dystopian Urban Fantasy, Mil-UF=Military-Urban Fantasy, SP=Steam Punk, PNR=Paranormal Romance Other Writings Anthologies: * Holidays are Hell (2007) — "The Harvest", Signs of the Zodiac series #1.5 — from Short Stories from Hell series — (2006–2010) series of anthologies * Unbound (2009) — "Dark Matters", Signs of the Zodiac series #4.5 (lead: JJ, Solange) * Dark and Stormy Knights (2010) — "Shifting Star" Signs of the Zodiac series #4.6 (Skamar, Zoe Archer) * Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance (2008) — "Remember the Blood" stand alone (no series) (vampire "phantom of the opera") Awards Cover Artists * Artist: Chris McGrath—books: 1, 3, (3) — Signs of the Zodiac series * Artist: Tony Mauro—books: 4 — Signs of the Zodiac series * Artist: Larry Rostant — Celestial Blues Trilogy Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: Quotes *Vicki Pettersson Quotes (Author of The Scent of Shadows) ~ Goodreads Notes See Also * 2015 UF Release Schedule * 2014 UF Release Schedule * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Books | Vicki Pettersson *Anthologies | Vicki Pettersson * ~ Goodreads *Vicki Pettersson - ff *Books by Vicki Pettersson - Shelfari *Vicki Pettersson - Summary Bibliography - ISFdb Summmaries *Fang-tastic Fiction: Vicki Pettersson's CELESTIAL BLUES TRILOGY Other writings: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Vicki Pettersson's CELESTIAL BLUES TRILOGY *Celestial Blues | Vicki Pettersson | New York Times Bestselling Author of The Signs of the Zodiac Series World, Characters, etc: *FAQ | Vicki Pettersson | New York Times Bestselling Author of The Signs of the Zodiac Series Interviews: *▶ Author Vicki Pettersson on the Signs of the Zodiac series - YouTube *Off the Shelf Interview with Vicki Pettersson Now Available | Off the Shelf & Bookstacks *Interview: Vicki Pettersson (Part 1) | Literary Escapism *Vicki Pettersson Fresh Fiction TV Interview - YouTube Reviews: *Vicki Pettersson | RT Book Reviews Author: *Vicki Pettersson | New York Times Bestselling Author of The Signs of the Zodiac Series *About Vicki | Vicki Pettersson ~ interviews *Vicki Pettersson - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia *Goodreads | Vicki Pettersson (Author of The Scent of Shadows) *Author Vicki Pettersson biography and book list Community, Fan Sites: *Forum: Vicki Pettersson - Home *(3) Vicki Pettersson *Twitter Gallery of Book Covers The Scent of Shadows (Signs of the Zodiac -1) by Vicki Pettersson.jpg|1. The Scent of Shadows (2007—Signs of the Zodiac series) by Vicki Pettersson—art: Chris McGrath ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.vickipettersson.com/signs-of-the-zodiac-series/the-scent-of-shadows/ Holidays Are Hell (The Hollows|1.5. Holidays Are Hell (2007—Signs of the Zodiac series)—edited by Kim Harrison—"Dark Matters" by Vicki Pettersson|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/199929.Holidays_Are_Hell The Taste of Night (Signs of the Zodiac #2) by Vicki Pettersson .jpg|2. The Taste of Night (2007—Signs of the Zodiac series) by Vicki Pettersson—art: Chris McGrath ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.vickipettersson.com/signs-of-the-zodiac-series/the-taste-of-night/ The Touch of Twilight (Signs of the Zodiac #3) by Vicki Pettersson.jpg|3. The Touch of Twilight (2008—Signs of the Zodiac series) by Vicki Pettersson—art: Chris McGrath ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.vickipettersson.com/signs-of-the-zodiac-series/the-touch-of-twilight/ City of Souls (Signs of the Zodiac #4) by Vicki Pettersson.jpg|4. City of Souls (2009—Signs of the Zodiac series) by Vicki Pettersson—art: Chris McGrath ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.vickipettersson.com/signs-of-the-zodiac-series/city-of-souls/ Unbound-kim-harrison-melissa-marr-jeaniene-frost-vicki-pettersson-jocelynn-drake.jpg|4.5. Unbound (2009) anthology—"Dark Matters" by Vicki Pettersson|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6244315-unbound 0.5. Dark and Stormy Knights (2010) ~ anthology.jpg|4.6. Dark and Stormy Knights (2010) anthology, edited by P.N. Elrod ~ "Shifting Star" by Vicki Pettersson|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7292791-dark-and-stormy-knights Cheat the Grave (Signs of the Zodiac #5) by Vicki Pettersson.jpg|5. Cheat the Grave (2010—Signs of the Zodiac series) by Vicki Pettersson—art: Chris McGrath ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.vickipettersson.com/signs-of-the-zodiac-series/cheat-the-grave/ The Neon Graveyard (Signs of the Zodiac #6) by Vicki Pettersson.jpg|6. The Neon Graveyard (2011—Signs of the Zodiac series) by Vicki Pettersson—art: Chris McGrath|link=http://www.vickipettersson.com/signs-of-the-zodiac-series/the-neon-graveyard/ Category:Authors